Esperanza En Color Esmeralda
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Mi vida cambio a partir del día en que la perdí... Pero todo se ilumino con su esperanza; desde del día en que ella apareció frente a mí...


_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_

_Pablo Neruda._

**ESPERANZA EN COLOR ESMERALDA**

Ese era un día como cualquiera, sin embargo, para mí no era así, para mi ese día en particular, era el comienzo de una vida plena de desolación y soledad. Una soledad, que creí duraría por años, tal vez por toda mi vida, esa vida en la que solo recordaba estar con ella; esa vida gracias a la cual, no tenía un solo recuerdo de mis padres, en mi memoria.

Cuando Pauna murió, ahí estaba yo, sentado en un rincón, así es… sentado en un rincón, con la vista nublada, gracias a silenciosas lagrimas amargas… ese día fue el ultimo día en que llore abiertamente, lograba ver la gente que pasaba presurosa de aquí para allá, preparando la mansión para recibir a tantas personas que irían a dar el pésame, todos estaban demasiado ocupados, todos demasiado melancólicos, tocos con sus propios problemas, pero a pesar de ello… yo era el único que estaba solo… Hasta Anthony tenía a su nana, para hacerle compañía…

La tía Elroy me tomo por sorpresa, consolándome, solo por un par de minutos, ya que también ella tenía muchos asuntos que resolver. Esa fue la última vez en que me trato con un palpable cariño. A pesar de la predilección que parecía tenerme, siempre fue estricta, siempre fue severa, siempre tenía muchas obligaciones y cosas o negocios que atender y siempre me decía que algún día todo eso me correspondería a mí.

Pero yo no quería eso para mí, yo no quería tener siempre esa expresión dura en el rostro, yo no quería estar siempre ocupado, y con tantas obligaciones, yo quería ser libre, correr por el bosque y jugar con los animalillos del bosque, yo amaba jugar bajo la lluvia y ensuciarme de lodo o jugar a la pelota con Anthony y comer los dulces que nos daba su mamá, mi hermana…

Ese día, hermoso para unos, sombrío para otros, yo solo tenía 11 años, pero sabía que mi vida jamás volvería a ser igual, me sentía desolado, me sentía abandonado. Sabía que si salía, me regañarían, me exigirían regresar a donde estaba, solo porque decían que a mi edad, eso sería incorrecto. Y deseoso por abandonar mi penosa situación, busque a Anthony por el salón, creyendo que al estar con él, no me dirían nada; pero ya no estaba…

Poco a poco, llegaban cada vez más personas, al parecer esto sería hasta después del sepelio. Al cual tendría que ir, aunque en el fondo no quería, no quería ver cómo era cubierta por la tierra, no quería ver como finalmente la vida la arrebata de mi lado para siempre, no quería ver como perdía a alguien más para quedarme finalmente solo… sin padres, sin hermanos, sin nadie… nadie, más que la estricta tía y el aún pequeño Anthony.

Entonces fue cuando pensé en aquel pequeño ¿qué pasaría con él? Seguro se lo llevaría su padre. Al menos, el aun tenía a su padre; si, seguro lo llevaría con él a recorrer los mares, conocería el mundo y entonces sí, yo me quedaría realmente solo con la tía Elroy.

Algunas risas llamaron mi atención, recuerdo haberme limpiado las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, me acerque al gran ventanal y los vi jugando en los jardines, solo una o dos veces los había visto, antes de esa ocasión; pero aun así, recordaba sus nombres, eran Archie y Stear. Jugaban con Anthony, haciéndole olvidar el dolor, haciéndole reír. Recuerdo que sentí envidia, como me hubiera gustado salir y divertirme con ellos, pero no debía, si lo hacía me regañarían y la verdad es que no lo soportaría; entonces las discretas lágrimas luchaban por salir una vez más…

Una directa y masculina voz me llamo, era George, que una vez más, como casi siempre, aparecía para ayudarme. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que muy pronto los niños Cornwell irían a vivir a Lakewood con mi tía y que después Anthony se les uniría. Por un momento sonreí, pensando que ahora tendría no solo uno, sino tres aliados para vivir tantas aventuras, tres compinches para hacer travesuras a la tía y al personal del servicio.

Tarde me di cuenta de aquello que no revelaban sus palabras, pero que estaba explícitamente claro. Con gran angustia y preocupación pregunte ¿y yo? El mantuvo silencio por algunos minutos y así, de manera silenciosa, me tomo del hombro y me condujo al salón de los vitrales. Ahí la luz jugaba con los reflejos de aquellos cristales. Aun recuerdo las palabras exactas que uso:

"_Albert, la señora Elroy ha dado la orden de que permanezcas en la casa de campo que está cerca del rio, hasta el día en que tengas que ir al Real Colegio San Pablo... Solo será cuestión de 10 días, después de ese lapso, iremos a New York para tomar el barco que nos lleve a Inglaterra. No te preocupes, no iras solo, yo te acompañare…"_

No quise hacer preguntas, ni decir nada ¿para qué? Pero lo que si recuerdo es que esa fue la primera vez que desee ser mayor y así decidir por mí mismo. Sin embargo, desde esa noche dormí lejos de mi hogar, esa misma noche dormía en aquella casa que comenzaba a derruirse, que lucía tan grande y tan vacía. Solo George me acompañaría, desde entonces solo George, mi soledad, también un amiguito travieso del colegio, luego se les agrego una dulce mirada, que ilumino mi vida con su esperanza y mucho tiempo después Poupée; solo ellos eran mi compañía…

Después del entierro de mi hermana, me vi recluido en aquella casona, visitado solo por una doncella, que era la única persona que veía, aparte de George y solo porque nos llevaba la comida. Todo el tiempo recorría el frondoso bosque, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Recuerdo un día en que me aleje tanto, que llegue a una hermosa colina, me dejo intrigado el ver a tantos niños viviendo en una casita; pensé que sus padres deberían ser ricos o trabajar demasiado, para poder darles de comer a todos. Sabiendo lo tarde que era y sin más que hacer ahí, me marche, recordando que un colegio, en un país extraño, me esperaba.

El viaje a Inglaterra se me hizo eterno, el dolor era aún latente y lo único que llegue a decir, eran solo monosílabos. Una vez que llegue al colegio, parecía que todo iba de mal en peor, las hermanas eran demasiado estrictas, incluso en las noches, no podía tener la ventana abierta, porque habría problemas y los mas probable es que hasta un castigo.

A pesar de que en el colegio estaban prohibidas las mascotas, al parecer algunos animales no lo sabían, al menos hasta ese momento solo había escuchado algunos pájaros y visto algunos insectos o una que otra ardilla saltando por entre las ramas de los arboles. Hubo un día en especial en que sorprendí bastante, pues nunca imagine que también hallaría ahí a un mapache al que llame SPARKS al menos con el ya no me sentía tan solo.

Tenía muy pocos amigos y me mandaban al cuarto de meditación con mucha frecuencia. A las hermanas no les hacía gracia que me escapara del colegio, ni que llegara tarde a clases, solo por ir a dejarla comida a mi mascota secreta o por haberme detenido en algún árbol, para ver el paisaje…

La hermana Claire era la rectora del lugar, cuando llegaban a mandarme a su oficina, para un regaño o algún otro asunto, siempre terminaba diciéndome que: tenía que esforzarme más, comportarme correctamente y poner de mi parte: para poder entrar al otro plantel, en donde el nivel era aun superior y la hermana Grey, sería más severa, ya que ahí, las reglas eran mucho más estrictas.

Cada año, durante las vacaciones de verano era enviado a alguna de las tantas mansiones de la familia, pero siempre tenía permitido ir a Lakewood por una semana, durante el aniversario luctuoso de mi hermana Pauna, pero esto era solo con la condición de permanecer lejos de la familia, en aquella vieja casona.

Hubo una ocasión, cuando tenía 12. Fue entonces cuando conocí a quien más tarde sería uno de mis mejores amigos. Ese día esperaba sentado, fuera de la oficina de la rectora; sabía bien que el castigo sería severo. Estábamos jugando beisbol, le di tan fuerte a la pelota, que rompí una de las ventanas del salón donde la hermana Camille estaba dando clase de matemáticas y la pelota le pego en el hombro. Me mandaron al cuarto de meditación hasta que llegara la tía Elroy para que la hermana Claire le informara lo sucedido.

A mi lado esperaba un niño pequeño, era castaño, de ojos azules y gracioso, le pregunte "que hacia ahí?" a lo que burlándose respondió _"empuje a la hermana Diana y se cayó"_ sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír igual que él. Después de unos minutos, se puso serio o más bien temeroso y me dijo en _secreto "mi padre vendrá y me regañara... y mi madrastra estará feliz por eso... y seguro que lo convencerá de dejarme aquí más tiempo..."_ Pronto recordé que mi tía también iría y tal vez haría conmigo lo mismo, dejarme ahí como castigo. El padre de aquel niño llegó y entonces yo me quede ahí, sólo, esperando la inevitable llegada de mi tía. Cuando finalmente llegó, me saludo con su clásico_"William"_ y preguntándome sobre la razón por la que le habían mandado llamar, termine contándole todo con lujo de detalles. La reunión que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos no tardo demasiado y en cuanto salieron; ella saludo al padre de nuevo amigo amablemente llamándole _"Duque de Grandchester"_

Efectivamente, el castigo fue severo, confinado en el cuarto de meditación por tres días más; así completaría una semana y ese mes me quedaría sin mesada, además de ayudar a las hermanas con algunas de sus labores. Lo más difícil fue que sin dinero no podría escaparme al zoológico que era donde más me gustaba ir. Cuando al fin salí de mi encarcelamiento, comencé a llevarme bien con aquel pequeño. Terry... quien en ese entonces también me llamaba Will, como todos los demás... Ese niño me recordaba tanto a Anthony, porque también era demasiado travieso... Jamás imagine que en el futuro, los tres tendríamos la misma esperanza.

En cada aniversario de Pauna vestía siempre el kilt, ese día en específico, ese día recordatorio de mi soledad. Cuando tenía 14 años, al recordar que no debía estar en las cercanías; me aleje tocando la gaita. Por un momento me creí perdido ya que había abandonado el escondite tras un frondoso árbol, desde donde podía observar la lejana ceremonia en honor a mi hermana. Sin embargo pronto me di cuenta del lugar a donde había llegado; era ahí, en esa colina cercana a aquélla casita en donde vivían tantos niños.

Un poco cansado me senté detrás de un gran árbol, mirando el cielo, completamente embelesado en descubrir las extrañas formas que adquirían algunas nubes; hasta que pronto alguien llamó mi atención. Era una niña con dorado y rizado cabello, acomodado en un par de bultosas coletas; ahogada en llanto, se veía tan sola; como lo estaba yo. Dude en acercarme, pero finalmente lo hice, creyendo firmemente que la música le alegraría tanto como a mí.

Según sus palabras, lloraba porque a su amiga ya no quería saber nada de ella, por petición de su nueva madre. Recuerdo que me pregunto si era un extraterrestre y también que dijo que el sonido de mi preciado instrumento sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose. Me hizo reír y ella lo hizo también, su sonrisa era franca, sincera y tierna; eso me sorprendió bastante, ya que a pesar de ser sólo una niña, me pareció muy bonita y desde aquel momento nunca pude olvidar su mirada. Fue entonces que le dije "Te ves más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"

Tal vez el destino fue marcado en esa ocasión, separándonos tan rápido como nos hizo conocernos. El viento se llevó una carta tras la que corrió, mientras yo a lo lejos escuche la voz de George llamándome; tuve que ir con él, sabiendo que si tardaba más, seguramente la tía me regañaría, aunque aun así lo hizo, pero no por haberme alejado, sino por haber perdido mi broche con el emblema familiar.

Pronto tuve que marcharme, ya que de las vacaciones sólo quedaba el tiempo necesario para regresar al colegio. Sin embargo, a partir de entonces todo cambio,

Desde entonces ya no dolía partir de casa, ya no dolía estar sólo, ya no importaban los castigos o pelear con algunos de los compañeros, ya no importaba nada, gracias a una nueva esperanza, la esperanza de algún día volver a ver esos ojos en color esmeralda.

-Papá! –le saco de sus recuerdos el gritó un pequeño de rubio y ondulado cabello, antes de caer sobre él- te estábamos buscando...

-Para qué? -preguntó sentándose

-Es que estamos jugando a las escondidas...

-Juguemos entonces -fue lo que agregó cargándolo en su brazo, antes de ver a lo lejos a la madre del pequeño que se acercaba corriendo.

-Albert! -gritó con una dulce y risueña voz- Albert... al fin te encuentro...

-Que sucede? -preguntó divertido, levantándose del pasto

-Que haces aquí? -dijo aún sofocada, una vez que llegó junto a el

-Sólo recordaba...

-Recordabas...?

-Así es... recordaba algunas cosas que pasaron hace varios años en estas fechas...

-Pronto será el aniversario de tu hermana... -preguntó un poco angustiada- eso recordabas?

-Si... pero también, algunas alegrías sucedidas en estas mismas fechas...

-Albert... -lo miro suspicaz y sonriente- acaso hablas del día en que nos vimos por primera vez...?

-Si...

-Aún lo recuerdas..?

-Recordaba... –asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y la abrazó con su brazo libre para darle un beso, ante el cual el pequeño rió y se tapó los ojos- recordaba cómo fue que un par de esmeraldas me llenaron de esperanza y cómo fue que gracias a ellas término mi soledad...

* * *

><p>Espero que este primer mini sea de su agrado, es el resultado de un pequeño break de <em>Que Sople El Viento<em>. En cuanto avance con unos capítulos más, prometo subir _Llovizna_ y mas adelante _Brindis Por Un Recuerdo_ que son los que llevo terminados; aun me falta terminar _Solo Tres Minutos _y _Solo Por Ti_ además tengo una curiosa idea que pienso titular _Londres Arde_, y varios otros más, eso sin contar que ya inicie con _Lagrimas Obscuras_, que estoy completamente segura de que será un gran reto, por lo agresiva de la trama. Un beso para todas, un fuerte abrazo y saludo.

ATT 4tardecer, alias Monse

Ah! Por cierto! Prometo subir el capitulo 7 a mas tardar el próximo lunes.


End file.
